Un futbolista enamorado
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Gabriel Rodrigez es una de las estrellas a nivel europeo , milita en el atletico de madrid , y le va muy bien Lo unico , que es el unico que nunca a tenido novia , por que es muy timido , aunque le llueva las mujeres y el dinero Algun dia encontrara el amor? Ayudenlo a descubrirlo


**No era nada malo ser un jugador del real madrid , lo malo era la fama. Suspiro contrariado , la única enamorada que tuvo fue en primaria terminaron terminando a un mes **

**Después de esa terrible experiencia con las mujeres , no se involucro con una **

**Pero si sabia "hacerlo " sus amigos lo an llevado a esos lugares , ademas las mujeres le llovían **

**No le importaba **

**Quería su vida tranquila **

**Sin la presencia femenina **

**Era uno de esos partidos clásicos en madrid . El jugaba , era la figura del partido **

**Al final ganaron **

**Luego vino la noche de la celebración , en el restaurante **

**Como siempre , sentado en su lugar favorito , miro con expectativa , a sus amigos , desnudando con la mirada a una chica . Pobre chica , no se daba cuenta de nada **

**-Venga dejen de mirarla**

**Todos se voltearon a verlo**

**- Que ? **

**- Dejen de ser tan obvios - exclamo aburrido **

**- Miren quien habla **

**- Yo no la estoy mirando **

**- Pero ella si - susurro uno de sus compañeros - A ti**

**Gire los ojos , ellos se referían a una mujer que parecía una prostituta que desde hace rato me estaba viendo ,yo me refería a otra que venia vestida como una monja , la pobre estaba tan asustada que se puso a temblar . Le dirigí otra mirada y decido que tengo que hablar con ella **

**Me levanto y todos mis amigos me miran curiosos **

**Camino hasta la mujer Que es pequeña a mi lado , las ventajas de ser alto ( nótese el sarcasmo) **

**Ella tenia puesto una falda hasta los tobillos y una blusa celeste, su cabello iba recogido en una dona y usa lentes **

**- Hola - salude con mi voz rasposa**

**Parece que mi voz la asusto **

**- Hola - murmuró**

**- Soy Gabriel Rodríguez - me presenté **

**- Mónica**

**- Que haces tan sola por estos lugares ? **

**- Yo ? **

**- Si tu ... Que haces aquí ? Obviamente no perteneces aquí **

**- Vengo a... buscar enamorado , aunque se que es técnicamente imposible por que soy fea como un pescado**

**Sonrei abiertamente **

**- no eres fea - susurro **

**- Hay por favor ! - medio grito - mírame **

**- Si , te estoy mirando ! - exclamo - y no eres fea **

**- bueno ! Y usted que hace aquí**

**- Cenar con mis compañeros de equipo **

**Puso una cara de desconcierto **

**- juego en el real madrid - dije **

**- oh - se mostro nerviosa - usted es ... Rodríguez**

**- si - sonreí **

** alzó la vista , y sus ojos cafés se cruzaron con los míos . Listo para ponerle la mano encima , escuche una serie de gritos de mujeres **

**- Gabriel rodríguez ! OMG**

**Hice una mueca , no me gusta los gritos de mujeres . Rápidamente se acercaron donde estaba y yo solo me puse las manos en la cara **

**- Pero y tu que estas haciendo aquí ? - chillo una de ellas **

**- yo vine - musitó ella apenada **

**Una rubia despampanante se abrió paso entre Mónica y yo , mostro una sonrisa blanquinosa**

**- hey ! No es necesario que te quedes hablando con esta - se refirió a mónica así **

**- Bueno ella me parece interesante - le guiño el ojo a mónica que se ruboriza intensamente **

**- No lo creo - entrecerro los ojos **

**Cogí las manos de mónica rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta , ella dio un respingo y se puso pálida **

**- Si me crees o no me tiene sin cuidado - dije llevándome a mónica conmigo **

**Fui con ella hasta la salida **

**- Rodríguez - escuche que me llamaba por el apellido **

**- si ? - dije en un tono que no e usado desde que era niño**

**- Por que seguimos corriendo ? **

**Cierto seguíamos corriendo y yo aun no soltaba su mano que era tan pequeña a diferencia de la mia**

**- Es divertida ? - solté una risita estúpida y chistosa**

**Ella también soltó una carcajada , mas luego se disculpo en voz baja **

**- Por que te disculpas ? - pregunte dando vueltas cogido de las manos de ella **

**Esta noche es la mas infantil que e tenido**

**Sonrió ella y yo también por su puesto**

**- Como es que se ve tan serio en los encuentros y aquí en persona es tan divertido e infantil usted **

**- Por que , es muy diferente tener que correr mas de 90 minutos una cancha de fútbol reglamentaria , en cambio aquí tengo la libertad de dar volteretas con una mujer que apenas conozco **

**- Cuidado se lesiona ! - cuestiono mónica **

**-y desde cuando uno se puede lesionar mientras esta haciendo cosas infantiles - me mofe **

**Mostro una gran sonrisa **

**- No se **

**- Entonces déjame ser feliz un momento **

**Ella se rió, mas luego , se separo de mi**

**- Tengo que volver a casa - dijo viéndome a los ojos **

**- Por que ?**

**- Por que es tarde simplemente-me mostro de nuevo sus dientes en una tímida sonrisa **

** La abrace fuertemente antes de preguntar **

**- Te volveré a ver ?**

**Por alguna razón quería saber la respuesta **

**- Por que pregunta eso ? - se separo de mi , puso sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho y eso hizo que me ruborizara **

**- Bueno no se - dije nervioso **

**- Me voy - poso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y me beso en ella **


End file.
